Many electrical connectors are known for allowing connections between body electrodes of conventional types and an electrical monitoring machine such as a electrocardiograph machine. Such connectors are often in the form of small grippers which have various contacts formed to resiliently grip the body electrode in a variety of ways. Many such grippers are suitable for various purposes but have one or more problems, as for example, lack of sufficient gripping force, difficulties in manufacture and or complexity of use. One known connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,143 which has a particular metal contact member embedded in a plastic to provide for contact action. That connector requires certain manufacturing procedures which are different from the simple stamping of contacts and such connectors may not have maximized contact pressure and area between the electrode and the metal contact of a monitoring machine.